Tales of the Wanderer (adopted)
by DD-Returns101
Summary: Jaune decides to leave Beacon after the Battle of Beacon for unknown reasons. 2 years later stories of 'The White Knight' and 'The Wanderer' sweep across the Vale underground. Almost no one saw their face but eventually some did and they new him by his real name... Jaune Arc. (Pairings undecided as of now: OPEN POLL)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I will be starting. I will also be working on a Epilogue for _A Dangerous Man_ and future chapters for _Wingmen of the Century_. However, this will be my main story for some time. **

**Original story by _Masseffect-Txs_**

* * *

 **Two Years Prior**

*Pyrrha POV*

"JAUNE!"

At the sound of Nora's voice I instantly shot up and out of my bed fearing the worst and reaching for my weapons only to realize they weren't there and we were in our dorm rooms.

Quickly surveying the situation it seemed to be early morning and everything seemed to be normal. Excluding the fact that I was now up at 7 am on a Saturday.

"Nora, go back to bed. I'm sure he's just training," Ren said poking his head out from under his covers as he looked up at Nora who was now rifling through everyone's stuff looking for something.

"NO HE'S NOT REN! Everything's gone. Everything he ever had here is GONE!" she said to us and her voice was broken and sad as if she had just see someone die.

I've never seen Nora react like this so upon hearing her words I too began to search with her and as I did Ren got up from his bed and began to look with us.

It took me only a minute to realize what Nora had said was true. Nothing was here, absolutely anything and everything that Jaune had owned while here was gone as if he had never even been here. What the Hell.

Ren realized this almost immediately after I did and he had possibly the most severe reaction out of our team. While Nora was in the deepest realm of denial and I had tears pouring out of my eyes Ren clutched the bed frame of his and Nora's bunkbeds and slowly let himself down to sit on the bed.

He was at a complete loss for words, or to be more accurate, he looked lost. Like he had lost the only thing that gave him a purpose in life and it was just gone. All he could do was shake his head as if this wasn't happening and bury his face in his hands.

The tears that were leaving my eyes refused to let up as I leaned up against the wall and slid down it. I pulled my knees up in a last ditch effort to gain at least a little comfort but none came. The only thing that would give me comfort would be to see his face again.

As I continued to sob into my hands and knees Nora flew out the door, presumably to Team RWBY's room and sure enough they were inside within a minute looking for anything of Jaune.

It didn't take them long after seeing Ren and me to realize that what Nora said was true.

Ruby was the first to react and joined me in tears which really wasn't all that unexpected. Jaune was her first friend and I always suspected she had wanted something more. Next was Yang whose hair flared bright and her eyes went red. She then began to shout something about him hurting for making her sister cry and she stomped out of the room in a true fit of rage searing everything in the room because of her semblance.

Blake and Weiss held it together the best out of our little group as Blake sat in silence near Ruby making sure that she didn't freak out and Weiss. Well Weiss almost looked happy to have him gone. She never did like him, that much was obvious.

"Let's go talk to Ozpin! He definitely knows where Jaune-Jaune is," Nora spoke up sprinting out the door and we quickly followed determined not to be left behind by her.

It took us very little time to get to said headmasters office but with Nora leading the group we never really had to worry about going through checkpoints as Nora generally just blew threw them and generally left them destroyed. The only one she didn't blow up was Ozpins door as she waited patiently for us to catch up to go in together.

And that we did opening up the door to see Ozpin sitting at his desk sipping on his coffee. Before we could even say anything he held up his hand to silence us. He then reached into his desk, pulled out an envelope and gave it to us.

In silence we took the envelope but before we could open it Weiss spoke up.

"Is he gone sir?" she asked Ozpin in her usual polite tone but for the first time to me, it had a certain amount of venom to it.

"Yes. For now," he said calmly sipping his coffee and looking Weiss.

"Well then," she said snatching the envelope from my grasp and holding it. "When we bring him back we'll make him read this to us as punishment."

We were in shock as to her proclamation but it took us very little time to recover all nodding our heads at her suggestion.

We were going to bring him back.

* * *

 **~The Previous Night~**

*Jaune POV*

"Well, Mr. Arc I wish you luck. And you're sure you want this?" he asked sipping his coffee.

"I'm sure Ozpin. I need to do this," I said with more confidence this time.

"Well, I wish you best of luck and I hope to see you in one year," he said with a slight smile on his face.

"I hope so too sir," I say extending my hand to him. He stood up and shook my hand. At that I turned around and began to walk out of the room but he stopped me before I could leave.

"Mr. Arc, please take this," he said holding a sword unsheathed from its scabbard.

The sword was a traditional katana with a grey hilt covered with crisscrossing black tape. The blade itself was almost pitch black entirely but had a silver wave pattern towards the flat side of the blade. That was about it for the blade but the scabbard was more interesting.

The scabbard was pure white but had bronze markings all over it. The markings looked anything but human in nature but there was a certain ancientness to them that was hard to shake from my mind.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked walking over and grabbing the sword and sheathing it within the scabbard.

"Just fulfilling a promise I made to a certain person," he said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Well, thank you sir. Be sure to give Pyrrha the letter and the rest the envelope," I say and with that I walked out the door and left Beacon.

* * *

 **~Present~**

*Ozpin POV*

It's been almost two years since Mr. Arc left my academy after the Battle for Beacon. Not the best of timing for what he did as it left the already traumatized teams even more traumatized.

Needless to say Team NPR along with RWBY have not been the same since. They became a lot more isolate and with that a lot more powerful as a group. Not only that but they have grown a lot as people helping out wherever they are needed. Even though they became isolated from the other teams within Beacon and stopped going into town almost altogether they never really lost sight of who they were at the beginning. This meaning that even though Jaune left them their personalities were almost the exact same, although this might be because of their insane drive to find the boy.

I've been looking for him myself too the last year as he was supposed to come back but never did. My first thought about him not showing up was that he was dead but with the stories and the description along with them I couldn't believe that he was dead.

Apparently ever since Jaune left Beacon, almost an exact month to the day later stories began popping up all over Remnant, especially in the lands outside of the walls near settlements.

The reports were sporadic and never really held a pattern as they would pop up all around as if the person had no idea where they were going, another reason I believed it was Jaune, without a map that kid had absolutely no sense of direction.

Still though the reports got more and more impressive as time went on. Starting with the person only eliminating a small group of Beowolves to save a caravan and more recently where the person took down the entirety of a White Fang cell who were holding a town hostage, they were able to do this before the negotiating could even begin. Along with that they were able to eliminate an entire nest of Death Stalkers only a mile away from the White Fang cell.

This wasn't their only actions as they frequently helped the Faunus population everywhere they went. There are even some reports of them stopping fights between Faunus and Humans and as one report said they were able to successfully act as a mediator to the humans and Faunus of that area. When we sent people to investigate that town it turned out to be true as everyone in that town supported the story.

However, they wouldn't or more specifically couldn't tell us what the person looked like. Although, they did say that they wore a black hoody but and the townspeople described two swords that fit the look of Crocea Mors and the sword I gave him but apparently he had a little girl with him. A Tiger Faunus to be specific, who we had a picture of.

On top of all that they started to give him names such as: 'The White Knight'; 'The Wanderer'; 'The invincible' and many more but my personal favorite was: 'The Shield of the Broken'

*knock*

"Come in," I said and the door opened to reveal the whole of Team RWBY and NPR. I had forgotten that I had invited them to tell them about their mission.

"You wanted to brief us on our mission?" Ruby said as she and the rest of the two teams walked in. Ruby had gotten taller in the past two years growing out her hair to almost shoulder length and the tips were still red. She had also started to grow out in different ways, namely the chest but it still nowhere near what her sister had.

That being said Yang had become the very definition of beauty in every sense of the word. She was probably the most beautiful person to ever come through this school and trust me there have been some absolute stunners.

Weiss hadn't changed much as she had only just cut her pony tail shorter only reaching her shoulder now. She had also become taller slightly but she was now the shortest person in their group, much to her own dismay.

Blake had remained almost the same but now she proudly showed her cat hers throughout the school and had a tiny bit of one of the ears missing at the top.

Pyrrha was almost as beautiful as Yang in every way but she still maintained her perfect record and body. She too had gotten a bit taller, maybe an inch or two, and she started to wear a bit more armor than she had before. The armor was basically the same as before it just covered more of her body but she only ever wore it when out on a mission or to a briefing like she was now. **[1]**

Ren and Nora were honestly about the same as they had been two years ago. Nora the always happy and hyper girl and Ren, a man of very few words. The only thing that changed about them was that Nora grew two inches and had a black streak in her hair. She put it in there after the two started dating a year and a half ago. I assumed she did this to tell others they were together.

Everyone's weapons stayed about the same too, but a few of them have opted to modify their weapons in the last two years.

The biggest change in weapon was when Yang had enlarged Ember Cilica to go all the way up to her bicep, the actual mechanism was the same length only going to her forearm but the add-ons added armor that she desperately needed. It also acted as a substitute for Yang's lost arm. She also switched from regular 12 gauge shells to shells laced with red dust. This gave her rounds more power and heat usually leading to searing whoever or whatever she hit.

Weiss' Myrtenaster was now able to hold 12 dust shells instead of the previous 6 she was able to and with that she had developed a personalized speed reloader for it so she could reload within seconds.

Ren changed the blades on Storm Flower to more jagged one's as he had learned how to quickly get on top of larger Grimm and having the jagged blades helped him hold on. He had also amped up his ammo going for a little bit more stopping power than the .45 ACP and was now using 9mm rounds.

Pyrrha, Nora, Ruby and Blake had not changed their weapons at all.

"So what do you have for us today?" Professor Pyrrha asked calmly as she sat down on one of the few chairs in the room.

"Something I believe you will like," I say pulling up a picture of the girl that had been seen with the man.

They looked genuinely confused as to why I would bring a picture of this young Faunus girl up. Blake was the only one in the group who looked more shocked than confused and she was also the first to speak up.

"You want us to find the girl that's been seen with _The Wanderer_? Why?" it was no surprise to me that she knew of the person, after all he was beginning to become the champion of the Faunus.

"Because Miss Belladonna I believe that the person you've been looking for and _The Wanderer_ are one in the same," as I said those words realization dawned across her face and the others may not have known who _The Wanderer_ was but they definitely knew what I was talking about.

"You mean Jaune don't you?" Ruby said voicing the thoughts of everyone in the room.

"Yes." I said simply sitting back down and waiting for them to ask their questions.

"Where do we go and what do we look for?" was Pyrrha's immediate question not taking the time to talk to the others but in all seriousness their question would've been the same, just less rude.

"You'll be taken by a Bullhead tonight around midnight to a city outside the walls to the North of us. It'll be a 12 or 13 hour flight so pack some snacks if you want to, the Bullhead will have a bathroom. Once you get there you'll have to look yourself. However, if you do find this girl I would suggest that you stay as close to her as possible. It'll give you a better chance of finding in," I say and they all nodded leaving the room in silence go get ready for their journey.

I feel like I forgot to give them something.

* * *

 ***Ruby POV***

 **~Several Hours Later in Team RWBY's room~**

"So what do you guys think? Could it really be him?" I asked our now silent group of seven friends who continued to pack for the journey.

"I don't know but if he thinks that he's going to be getting away with what he's done without getting punishment he's sorely mistaken," Weiss said as she looked up from her packing.

"I agree with Ice Queen. He made you and Pyrrha cry Rubes. If he's coming back his face will be having a private meeting with my fists," Yang said cracking her knuckles.

"I too agree with this. However, he didn't just run away if anything about this _White Knight_ is true than he's been doing good everywhere he's been. He should at least get credit for that," Blake said adamantly. It made since coming from her as she was a Faunus and _The White Knight_ has done amazing things for her community.

"I just want to see his face again… You guys can do what you want to him once you see him but I just want to see his face again," Pyrrha said as she was sitting on Blake's bed with her stuff all packed. Silence followed for what felt like an eternity after she said that but thankfully Yang began talking again.

"What about you two. Ren. Nora. What do you think of all this?" she asked as she finished packing and leaned up against the bed post with her arms crossed.

"HE'S GOING TO APOLAGIZE ON HIS HANDS AND KNEES FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO US!" Nora said jumping up as if she was ready to decapitate someone.

"Yeah! That's the spirit," Yang shouted back at her and the two high fived.

"What about you Ren?" Blake said as she finished packing her stuff. She thought none of us noticed her put her book in her bag but we all did. Honestly though that book isn't a book at all, it's porn. Well written porn, but porn none the less.

"I'm going to hurt him as much as humanly possible and once I'm done I'm going to welcome him back," he said with an eerily wicked smile. Nora was the only one who wasn't fazed, that was expected though as it is Nora.

With that most of us had finished packing so we got up and went to the cafeteria for a late dinner. It was mostly deserted save for Cardin who sat in the corner with Velvet at his table.

Cardin and his team are probably the most improved team here not only in the way of how they worked as a team and their ability on the battlefield but also who they were as people. They went from degenerate scum to people you could actually stand and Jaune had no doubt played a part in that.

Now as to why Velvet was sitting with him, well that was one hell of a week at Beacon. Mostly because it broke the record for the amount of repair money that was needed. It would take too long to explain in detail but essentially Velvet beat the living crap out of Cardin for something, I don't know why because at that point he had stopped being racist. And apparently ever since then he's been hanging around with her a lot.

When we asked him about this it he told us that he was repenting for everything he's done by helping her in every way possible.

I don't think I've been more shocked in my life but Hell, he's made leaps and bounds since that day about 8 months ago.

Continuing the dinner was meatloaf…. with no cookies anywhere in sight. I don't feel like eating anymore.

 **~The next day 2 minutes from the landing zone~**

"Everyone get ready to jump," I shouted over the roar of the engine as we approached the area where we were going to be dropped off.

The others response to my command was pleasant as they did what I said and prepared themselves to jump out. All of them with their bags either slung over their shoulders or being held at their side. As to what was in the bags it was really just the essentials: emergency rations, blanket, pitch able tent and first aid along with extra ammo and tools for weapon maintenance.

"Alright. This is it, see ya later kids," Sid our pilot said to us through the Bullheads speakers and at the sound of his voice we dropped out and into a clearing.

As soon as we touched down I ordered the others to set up a perimeter just short of the edge of the clearing so that they were all in sight of each other. Once they were all in position I pulled out the map I had brought and began to look over it. If the coordinates for the town Ozpin told us about were correct than we were no more than a five minutes jog going North from at our current position. Perfect.

"Alright guys," I say calling to them and they came back over to me. "We're only about a five minutes jog away from the town. Ren and Blake, you two are on point. Pyrrha and Yang, you two will take the flanks of Weiss and I in the middle. Nora, you'll bring up the rear. Feel free to smash anything that gets to close but don't use your grenade launcher unless you absolutely need to. Everyone got it?" I asked looking around for any signs of confusion but found none. With that we began our little jog to the town.

As we expected on our short run we ran into some Grimm but they were only a couple of Beowolves. However, there was something about them that was off. When we came across them they were running, not chasing something but running away from something. And to be honest when I saw the Grimm they looked scared, if that was even possible for them.

We quickly dispatched them as they came to us and continued on our way to the town.

When we arrived at the town we stopped to take in the sight. The town was incredibly vibrant for one outside of the walls and everyone we saw seemed content with how they were living and how things were going. Except for the people at the bar.

The bartender was a deer Faunus who was currently serving an obese black haired man who was treating him terribly. Shouting all kinds of Faunus slurs and it was a shock to me that Blake actually held herself back. All we could do was watch though, it wasn't our job to do correct them and if we did we'd only be making the situation worse as they would exact revenge once we left.

That didn't stop Pyrrha though as she began to walk forward towards the man only to run into a little girl with a hood and knocked her ice cream to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Pyrrha said looking at the girl who was now staring down at her ice cream. Once Pyrrha noticed this she immediately began to apologize profusely as she used to in the past. The little girl though threw back her hoody revealing tiger ears and asked Pyrrha to buy her a new one giving her a big smile and skipping away. Pyrrha on the other hand completely froze and she didn't move until the girl came back to Pyrrha giving us a look at her face leaving us all in shock.

It was the girl that had been sighted with _The White Knight_. I don't know how we did it but we stumbled onto her but I think we'll take just about anything at this point.

"So, what's your name?" Yang asked going full big sister mode. It was surprising how much she could change in a matter of seconds.

"My names Lily. What are yours?" she asked as innocently as possible as she looked around at us.

"Yang," my sister said and as soon as she introduced herself she began to introduce us one by one. Starting with Ren who was next to her and went around a circle all the way to Blake who was on the other side of the girl. For some reason as Yang went around the group the girl seemed to recognize us.

Shrugging off as nothing though I zoned out of the conversation that yang was having with Lily and chose to instead look over at the obese man who was still harassing the deer Faunus.

"I'll have you know that I'm _The White Knight_ and if you don't start to treat me with respect I'll burn this dump you call a bar to the ground," I actually chuckled at this. There was no way that this wan was him. First of all the guy was way to overweight to even be in shape to do that and fro what I could tell the guy didn't seem to have his aura unlocked.

The deer Faunus seemed to be thinking the same thing and actually threw the man out of the bar. However, the man was caught by a rather burly man and several others all armed to the teeth and all their auras were unlocked. They were probably mercenary hunters.

"Boss! You okay?" the man said who caught him.

"Yeah. Just burn it to the ground!" the man said catching the attention of the rest of my group. We moved to intercept but before we could a man with black overcoat and hood that completely covered his face moved in front of the bar with a black katana drawn and silently shook his head at the men.

They obviously didn't listen at all and pulled their own weapons, three would charge the man right away. The man didn't even move from his spot as he took down all three of the men who charged and slowly shook his head at the other men.

The rest of the men seemed to have learned their lesson about charging the man but they didn't leave him alone.

The remaining five attacked the man in a combination of close ranged and medium ranged attacks forcing the man to actually move. However, when he did he took down every single man with only one swing of his sword. When all the men were down for the count the man slowly walked up to the obese man who had started this all and pointed his sword under his neck. When he did this his aura flared white and surrounded him in tendrils of white flame.

"Don't ever show your face here again," the man said and his voice was familiar but I couldn't pin point it.

And with that the obese man got up and began to run away into the forest.

We began to approach the man as soon as he chased the other one away assuming that it was _The White Knight_ but as we approached a black blur shot by us holding what looked like a red staff. The blur then began to attack the hooded man; as they began to fight we realized that it was Lily who had begun attacking the man. We had no idea what was going on so taking the safe route I ordered the others to wait and watch, we would detain both after their fight ended.

They fought for several seconds but it was more of a dance as the man simply dodge every attack. That is until Lily tried to hit him over the head and the man spun around and kicked her in the chest sending her right into us.

"C'mon Lily. I know that you're better than thaaattttt," the man said as he faced us with his hood now down. Ozpin had been correct, it was Jaune.

"H-Hey guys," he said scratching back of his head while he motioned for Lily to come to him with his sword. All the while he was slowly backing away from us.

"Aren't these the people you left behind dad?" Lily said in cutely blunt manner.

"Dad?!" all of us say in unison, except for Run who had disappeared.

"Yeah, that's a long story now Lily," he said in an almost pleading as he motioned with his sword for Lily to come to him but she never got the chance.

All of a sudden Ren appeared behind Jaune and went to kick him in the back of the head only for Jaune to spin around at an incredible speed, grab his leg and throw him at us.

* * *

 ***3rd Person POV***

As soon as Ren connected with his friends and went unconscious they sprung into attack. Ruby and Nora took the high ground within the trees creating cover fire for their friends as they attacked Jaune. Blake was the first of the group to reach him and as she swung at him with Gambol Shroud he simply dodge, grabbed her ear and kicked the incoming Yang.

Now it is unfair for Jaune to grab Blake's ear and he deeply despised doing this but Jaune learned within the first two weeks after leaving Beacon that fighting fair only lead to death.

As he held Blake's ear he spun her in front of him causing Pyrrha and Weiss to stop abruptly as the closed in on him. He used their pause to his advantage as he pushed Blake forward towards them and as he did he straight kicked her in the back sending into Weiss. The force of the kick sent both of them into one of the buildings walls and knocked both of them out.

At this both Nora and Ruby abandoned the trees they were in and attacked Jaune in unison. They were the only two attacking as Yang was just recovering from the kick she had suffered and Pyrrha was checking on Weiss and Blake.

As Ruby and Nora attacked they worked together with incredible ease. Ruby using her speed and the power of her weapon to attack in intervals while Nora attacked relentlessly with her hammer. Jaune was barely able to fend off these attacks and took plenty of hits bringing down his aura to about 70%. Once it reached that number though he decided it might be about time to get serious.

As Nora and Ruby commenced another combo attack Jaune dropped the black sword and caught both Magnhild and Crescent Rose at the same time with his hands glowing with his aura. Once he had both their weapons in his hands he ripped them out of theirs and threw the opposite weapon at the other. Ruby was hit dead in the face by Magnhild and Nora by Crescent Rose. Both weapons knocking them out.

All that was left was Yang and Pyrrha. And as Yang saw her baby sister get knocked out she subsequently freaked out and attacked Jaune at full force. Jaune had expected this but he had vastly underestimated her power and she blew right through his defenses. She would get his aura down to almost 40% before he would even be able to counter.

Once he was able to do so however he turned the fight around and Yang was immediately on the defense just doing her best to block his katana. However, the speed of the Katana and the way Jaune used it wore down on Yang quickly and she was easily finished just within a minute after their fight had begun.

The last one left standing now was Pyrrha who had decided to take fight Jaune one on one. An adamant proposition for the young warrior.

They both squared off from each other a respectable 15 feet away. They observed each other for a solid 30 seconds before they moved. Pyrrha was the first to make a move attacking Jaune and their fight something that couldn't be followed by normal eyes.

The class of their weapons sent sparks flying in every which direction actually starting a fire on a nearby haystack. Parry after parry, bash after bash and punch after punch they matched each other but at the end the fight ended the same as it had for the others.

Pyrrha was on her knees with a sword under her neck.

"Please, Jaune. Come back," she said with tears in her eyes as she believed that he was going to leave but with the arrival of his old team and friends he had decided it was time to come back.

"Of course I will. I can't leave you guys alone anymore," he said with a goofy smile on his face. The same one he had two years ago and the same one that had claimed Pyrrha Nikos' heart.

With that Pyrrha began to get everyone he had knocked out back up and in the meantime Jaune and Lily began to repair everything that they had damaged.

Once they finished with this NPR and RWBY were back on their feet and Ruby had already called in a Bullhead for extraction.

When Jaune turned around to go to the others Pyrrha had already walked up to him planning on telling him it was time only for them to come face to face, mere inches apart. Now, they looked at each other awkwardly for several seconds before they began to talk but that proved to be even worse for the situation.

"So… uhhh… how you been Pyrrha?" Jaune asked in a way that would only be described as the epitome of nervousness.

"G-Good. What about you?" she asked in a similar tone. Mind you they are still within an inch of Eskimo kissing.

"Wait, Dad. This is the redhead you talked about?" Lily said deciding to break the awkward moment the two had created and created a rather enjoyable one for the spectators.

"Yyyyyyy-yes Lily. This is the girl," Jaune said with an awkward and nervous smile on his lips. One you probably already know the reason for.

"Oh, so s-" she was cut off their by Jaune who had moved with an incredible speed and had his hands over her mouth.

"Not another word," he whispered into her ear low enough so that no one else heard. As a result though no one heard what he said but all of them guessed what he said.

Either way there was now a silence among the group as they were done with the awkwardness. However, Yang decided to take advantage of Jaune being distracted as he looked at Pyrrha and she looked at him to hit Jaune with a massive right hook. Needless to say he got: KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT.

"Okay. Let's go guys," she said hoisting Jaune onto her shoulder.

"Was that really necessary Yang?" Pyrrha asked

"No but I really wanted to do that. Also, think about it this way Pyrrha. Now with him unconscious you can undress him literally instead of with your eyes," Yang said walking away towards the LZ where the Bullhead would be in a few minutes.

* * *

 **[1]:** **Search Arkos Battle Forever Fall to see the armor that she wears.**

 **Be sure to follow and favorite. And as always leave a review.**

 **Have a nice day guys.**


	2. Crash

**Hey everyone. Thanks for giving this story such a good start and for that I'm giving you guys a chapter a bit ahead of schedule. THANKS.**

* * *

*Jaune POV*

~3hrs after Yang knocked him out~

God damn it! My head feels like a two tone truck just landed on it. This was probably the most pain I've been in the last six months. Now, that was something I don't ever want to experience again, but with the way that things been tracking us I'll get to experience it again.

Relaxing my head a bit and letting my aura flow through it I became a little more aware of the situation I was in. I remembered fighting Ruby's team and mine and somehow winning, how did I do that?

The thought and the memories refusing to come bothered me for about a minute but then the memories came back and I knew why I had won. They had come at me one at a time, if they had worked together they probably would've destroyed me. I mean all of them are so much stronger than I remember, maybe not on my level now but strong nonetheless. Still though Nora and Ruby and been in perfect sync and they weren't even teammates, I can't imagine what would've happened to my body if they had attacked as a team.

Thinking about this made my head hurt again. So much so I had to squeeze my eyes tight and clench my whole body just to get rid of the pain and thankfully it stopped hurting after only several seconds. When those seconds were up I started to hear the voices of my friends in what I could only assume was the Bullhead taking us to Beacon.

"So Blake, please tell me again why Jaune's using you as a lap pillow?" That was Weiss. The same stuck up voice, but it seemed friendlier and less sharp than it had when I left.

"Because Yang threw him onto me," Blake said to Weiss her a happier tone than I ever remember coming from her. As she finished talking my sense of touch came back I could feel my head on her very, very soft thighs. I wasn't really thinking about it sexually, yet, but her legs made very good pillows.

"Well, it doesn't look like you're complaining kitty cat so you're welcome," Yang said in her teasing tone that I remember so well. I don't know what anyone's reaction was but I could hear a groan from Blake.

"You know Yang, if you should make fun of anyone you should go at Cereal girl over there? You saw how she was with Jaune," Blake said and with my eyes still closed I didn't know what Pyrrha's reaction but I knew that Blake was smirking and Yang was beaming.

"Thanks kitty," was Yang's only response to Blake before she began on Pyrrha. I took this opportunity to clear my head and try and ease the rest of the pain that was still lingering. Besides, Yang did it just to screw with Pyrrha; it's not like she ever actually liked a loser like me who abandoned his friends to chase a myth. A myth that turned out to be real but it was still a myth at the time.

It took another minute for the headache to begin to clear up and I was now wondering if Lily was awake or not. So to check if she was or not I began to move my arms to get up but what stopped me was the following conversation.

"So Lily. How did you and Jaune meet?" Pyrrha said sounding absolutely desperate. Yang probably went too far. Lily didn't respond for a couple of seconds but the pause told me that she was checking if was awake or not. It was not a story I would ever like to remember. Ever.

"Dad?" She said hesitantly after the pause and when she got no response from me she continued. "Well, I lived in a Faunus settlement about 200 miles to the east of the town we were just at. I lived with my real mom and dad and they worked as hard as they could to support us and I was happy. But then one day we were attacked by bandits. Not White Fang or Faunus haters, just bandits," she said her voice starting to get shaky now.

"They killed almost everyone and those they didn't kill were the women," a long silence filled the Bullhead and at this moment I heard the door to the cockpit close. Good choice bud. "W-wha-what they d-d-did to them was unspeakable. I think the only reason that I was spared so long was because I was too young for them. But t-t-t-t-t-that didn't s-s-s-sto-stop them." I couldn't do it any longer. I thought she was going to skip over that part so I wanted to let her tell the story but that was a mistake.

"Lily stop." I say getting up from Blake's lap and walking over to Lily who directly across from me thankfully. She dropped down from her chair and ran over to me diving into my chest crying like she was a newborn baby and I had tears coming down the side of my face too. That's not something anyone should have to ever talk about and I'm one hell of a bastard for letting it go as far as it did. Who was I to call himself her dad; I didn't deserve that title at the moment.

"It's okay, shhhhh, it's okay," I repeated into her human ears over and over again as I stroked her lion ears and rubbed her back.

My tears stopped before hers and I took that moment to look around the room of the Bullhead and stare daggers at everyone. My message was silent in sound but incredibly loud in every other way. They knew immediately at the moment I looked at them that if they ever made her cry like that again I would make them hurt. No matter the consequence, and I really did mean it. Lily was my pride and joy and hurting her meant that they were hurting me too.

"So, uh Jaune," Yang said hesitantly to me as Lily began to quiet down. I didn't respond to Yang right away because I didn't know if Lily was asleep or not but once I was sure she was as she began to purr, she only ever did so when I pet both her lion ears at the base, which I wasn't doing at the current moment, or when she was sleeping in my arms.

"What is it Yang?" I asked putting a little edge into my voice but not too much as to scare her off.

"What happened next?" she asked sounding scared. And she should've been, this was not a subject I liked to talk about. Even if Lily was asleep.

"I heard screams when I was travelling in that area after coming down from the mountain," I was about to continue but Ruby interrupted.

"Why were you in the mountains?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, just looking for something," I said to her saying as little about it as possible.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked again.

"Yes," I said about to continue the story but Yang interrupted before I could even start.

"Ruby. No more questions until he's done. Okay?" she asked her little sis.

"Okay," Ruby said halfheartedly. As she said that both her and nodded towards me to continue.

"Well, as I was saying I heard screams as I came down from the mountain and what I came upon when I decided to check it out is something that will never be gone from my mind. I'm not going to tell you what it looked like as you can probably guess but when I saw it I freaked out. I slaughtered them all, not a single bandit was left alive," I said hanging my head looking at the ground but I spoke loud enough for all of them to hear.

"After that though was the real problem. All that sorry, grief, and terror brought a lot of powerful and terrible Grimm…."

"So what did you do?" Nora asked interrupting the silence I had caused.

"I fought them until there was none left. I… I… I tried my best to protect those who were alive when I got there but there was too many Grimm. I don't know how I survived but I did," another lie, I know how I survived that Hell but they can't know about it, not yet at least. "Anyways, by the time all the Grimm were either dead or gone I thought it was just me. That is until I heard crying under one of the collapsed houses. That's where Lily was and she's been with me ever since," I said giving a halfhearted smile towards the rest of them. The first one to say anything was Pyrrha.

"Sorry," was all she said.

"It's okay. It's not like you could've known," I said to Pyrrha as I got up with Lily in my arms and went over to the corner where I sat and petted Lily until sleep overtook me as well.

When I opened my eyes after that short nap everyone else was asleep except for the pilot who had the way to him open now.

I walked up into the cockpit and stood at the entrance looking over the pilots and out into the endless forest that was stretched out in front of us. It was really a beautiful forest and it was clear of any Grimm. Now that might sound good but depending on where we are it could be good or extremely bad.

"Hey pilot, where are we in terms of how close we are to the walls?" I asked them leaning over so that they wouldn't have to turn around to see me.

"We're about 400 miles from the walls. Why do you ask?" the pilot on my left said. That bit of info told me we were up shit's creek without a paddle or boat.

"Pull up now and get to a height of at least 2,000 feet," I said in calm tone but I pushed the urgency into my voice so that they would at least.

"Why?" the one on the left asked only for a sharpened wooden spear to blast through the window and impale itself in him. His copilot screamed in terror but thankfully had enough common sense to listen to me and get the fuck out of there pulling up on the controllers to climb.

However, when she did so I saw another spear incoming. This time though I had enough time to pull out Crocea Mors and block it with the shield. It felt good to have the old weapon in my hands. Not only was it always reliable just like it was in this situation when it blocked the spear it had become stronger along with me. The katana was a good weapon and all but it'll never be a match for Crocea Mors.

As soon as we started to climb in altitude the room started to get colder and colder due to the wind coming in. If it persisted it could be a problem but 2,000 feet wasn't enough to be lethal to us, for now. Still though the change in temperature didn't go unnoticed by my friends. Ruby was the first and only to come and ask what was going on, but as soon as she saw the dead body of the pilot she closed her mouth and walked away.

I assumed she told the others what happened but when she came back she brought several blankets and put them on top of the copilot. She could only nod in thanks as our climb continued for about the next minute or so until the Bullhead leveled out. By that time everyone was up and about pacing in the back and I was about to join them but the copilot had other plans.

"How did you know that we were in danger," she asked with a steely resolve I honestly didn't really expect. She was holding up better than I gave her credit for.

"Let's just say that whatever attacked us has been hunting me for a while," and with that I left the cockpit to go to my friends who were probably going to ask the same question.

"Jaune, what the fuck was that!" Yang said almost immediately getting in my face about it but I just stared at her in her eyes for a couple of seconds, side step and pick up Lily who was next to Yang. Lily had a frightened look in her eyes as she had met whoever or whatever had thrown the spears before. We both had and the only reason we're alive right now is pure unadulterated luck.

"Which one was it this time Dad?" Lily whispered into my as I walked over to a seat and sat down.

"Probably Mr. White. The forest below seems intact and not frozen or burning," I say to her in a whisper but apparently some of my friends could hear me, namely Nora.

"Who's Mr. White?" she asked in a rather loud voice so that everyone could hear. It probably wasn't intentional but it was a bit of an inconvenience.

It was unavoidable now, everyone's eyes were on me and Yang didn't look to happy. I'd rather not fight them all again, they'd probably beat me. Still though I didn't want to say anything as Ozpin will undoubtedly ask the same thing but they did deserve to know. However, as soon as my mouth opened everything went wrong.

The temperature dropped fast and suddenly as if someone was freezing us inside the Bullhead and they were probably trying to do just that. I think they just thought it was because of the increase in altitude but the doors to the cockpit were closed and this was far too cold for the altitude we were at.

"Dad, I think its Miss Winter and not Mr. White that's here," Lily said whispering into my ear before she dropped down onto the ground and ran towards Ren. When she got to him she ripped of a piece of his top and when she did that she went over to Blake and did the same. At this point everyone was freaking out and didn't want their clothes taken by a ten year old.

Pyrrha was Lily's next target but when she got to her she only reached out her hand and when Pyrrha motioned 'no' Lily pointed at her weapon which Pyrrha gave, somewhat reluctantly though. Once she had Pyrrha's weapon and some cloth she came back to me and asked for the katana which I gave. From there she started her very own little fire in the middle of the room.

As everyone else had a little freak-out session over it I walked back up to the cockpit where the copilot was shivering like hummingbirds wings. She needed held so I put my hand on her should and let some of my aura flow into her; she stopped shivering after about 30 second.

"I'm going to need you to do something that you aren't going to like," as I said those words the entire Bullhead shook violently.

"Just turbulence," the woman said.

"It's not," I responded and turned around opened the cockpit door and shouted to everyone who was now panicking over the growing fire. "Ren, open the bay doors! Everyone else get strapped in!" I shouted at them only for Weiss to yell back.

"Why the Hell would we do that?! We'll die from the cold!"

"No you won't, why do you think Lily set that fire! Besides if we're going to die it'll be from the crash!" I yelled back at her only for her to look at me as if I was insane, that is until the Bullhead shook even more violently and the entire structure moaned. With that Ren opened the bay doors and everyone else got into their seats.

"So what are you going to ask me to do?" the pilot said looking back at me from where she was controlling the Bullhead.

"Well. I won't explain why but someone down on the ground is going to bring down this Bullhead one way or another and to be honest I'd rather survive the crash so what I'm asking you to do is to get as close to the ground as you can before we start free-falling," I say to her and she looked like she was about to shit herself but when the Bullhead shook again and cracks, although small but still visible, began to show up she nodded her head at me and took us downward.

Once we started our rather steep and fast descent I ran but more like jumped back to the other and took the closest open seat which was next to Blake. Lily was on the other side of the Bullhead with Yang, Ruby, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha. I had Blake and Weiss on my side.

The longer we descended the faster our descent became and the scarier it got. Blake looked almost as pale as Weiss usually was and Weiss was looking paler if at all possible. Pyrrha and Ren weren't enjoying themselves either and Ruby looked too worried as she looked out the open bay doors to be worrying about our imminent crash. Yang and Lily on the other hand were clutching each other as if their life depended on it and to be honest I was happy that it was Yang with her. Yang was already a big sister and I think she'll do what needs to be done to help Lily. As for myself, I was trying my best to hold my food in.

Once we were within what looked like about 500 feet of the ground the pilot started to level the Bullhead off only for the Bullhead to shake extremely violently causing a hole to open up in the roof and both wings along with their engines to be wretched off of the Bullhead. I followed the wing that was on my eyes as best as I could as it was wrenched away and as it was I saw a bit of ice form around it. Apparently Lily was right, Miss Winter was here too.

That wasn't really my problem though as we were now in an essential free-fall for about another 450 feet win a death trap but at least we were going into the forest. The braches will hit the open bay doors and slow us down; also, the doors were already creating some much needed drag. All in all we had a pretty good chance of surviving this.

300 feet until the forest

200

100

50

' _And here's the forest_.' I thought to myself as the branches of the forest did indeed go into the Bullhead via the open bay doors and slow up down. However the crash was still a crash and I got rather unlucky. My seat straps broke and I was flung out of the Bullhead.

The only thing that kept me alive was my aura and Crocea Mors. It still hurt like Hell though when I was flung out and subsequently hit a tree. Probably broke a couple ribs and it definitely dislocated my shoulder. After that I fell almost 50 feet to the ground and encountered several very stiff branches on the way down. Another rib or so broke on the way down and my both my right shin and right forearm were fractured on the way down. It hurt like Hell but I could still walk and run thanks to my aura.

After I popped my should back in by hitting the tree with my shoulder I felt as if I could make the journey **[1]**. Thus, I began to look for the Bullhead but it wasn't all that hard to find. Considering all the destruction it had caused I was surprised there was only two Beowolves there. My friends must have some insane control over their emotions, that or they were unconscious.

Fearing the worst though I took out the Beowolves with Crocea Mors, and thanks to the power from the myth I didn't even have to touch them for Crocea Mors to kill them, it just sucked the life out of them.

Going into the crashed Bullhead everyone say for Blake and Ren were unconscious and Ren didn't look like he was doing so hot. He had blood coming down the side of his head and he looked really dazed, probably concussed. Either way I walked over to him and healed the wound with my aura. Turning around after I was done to check on Blake she was already up and out of her seat and looked fine.

"Can you set up a perimeter Blake? I'm going to get everyone out of the Bullhead," I say to her and she only nodded before she jumped out of the Bullhead and did what I asked.

It would take about 15 minutes to get everyone outside of the Bullhead but thankfully when I came back from putting Ren outside Yang was up along with Lily.

"Lily, you okay?" I said to her and she looked at me and smiled giving me the thumbs up. "Thank god," I breathed. "Lily, I need you to go and help Aunt Blake form a perimeter around the Bullhead. Can you do that?" I asked her and she only nodded before going outside.

"She's one tough little girl," Yang said in an admiring tone. She had no idea just how tough Lily was though.

"Well, while they set up a perimeter can you help me get everyone out of the Bullhead?" I asked Yang and she only nodded in response before we began to get everyone out.

By the time everyone got out it had only been ten minutes and everyone was already regaining consciousness. Except for Ren who I put to sleep so that he would heal faster. Nora had to be told this several times before she finally understood that he wasn't dead and that he was perfectly fine and just resting.

It was dark once everyone, including Ren were up and able. At which point I called Blake and Lily back to us. As soon as they got back I went to inform Ruby that we couldn't stay here but she had already known as before I could even talk to her everyone was packed up and ready to go. We didn't waste any time either in moving out and we were gone immediately.

Even the pilot, she had a couple broken ribs, a fractured jaw, and a broken forearm but she was making a pretty good recovery courtesy of my aura. Although, I'm really surprised she survived, in crashes the pilot almost always dies.

We ran for almost an hour until we couldn't see anymore. I knew Blake and Lily could see but the rest of us couldn't and Ruby's team didn't bring any night vision goggles. So at that time we decided to stop and make camp in one of the bigger trees. Its trunk was a good 60 feet thick and when we found a hole in the trunk about 50 feet up it was perfect for all of us to fit in, rather snugly but we fit.

No one really cared about where they slept when we got there so everyone generally just flopped down to the ground and once everyone was laying down and preparing to sleep I checked who was next to me. Lily was on my right, expected, and Blake was on my left, unexpected. When I looked at her questioningly she only shrugged her shoulders and I didn't really care. I honestly agreed with her silent statement. Who cares where you sleep. Little did I know that's exactly where she wanted to sleep and exactly one other girl was staring daggers at her for taking that spot.

"So Jaune, I have to ask. How did you know that we were going to crash and who is this 'Miss Winter'," Weiss asked from across the room.

"Long story or short story?" I asked.

"Short story, I want to go to sleep soon," Ren said speaking for the first time since we had been reunited.

"Well. Miss Winter is the name I gave to a very powerful woman whom I pissed off."

"What did you do Vomit boy?" Yang asked jokingly.

"I had sex with her sister... Among other things," and with that the room got eerily silent. I could feel what felt like a killing intent coming from Blake but the way she looked she was already asleep and was probably having a nightmare. As for the rest of the killing intent I couldn't pin point it but it was on the other side of the room.

Shrugging it off though I went to sleep.

* * *

 **And that's that for now. Please Review, I lover hearing what people think about the story whether it be good or bad. Thanks everyone and don't forget to follow.**

 **[1]: Watch _Lethal Weapon 2_**

 **Also, the polls for Pairings go as follows: Arkos and Black knight (tie), Harem, Lancaster, and finally Weissgold.**

 **Please continue to vote.**


	3. Mr White and Miss Winter

**Hey everyone. I seriously can't believe that I've gotten over 100 followers on this so quickly and for that you beautiful bastards are getting another chapter.**

 **Also, there's a little change to the poll now as I have officially ruled out certain ships and made a couple of changes (nothing serious).**

 **Finally, I'm looking for some new Coverart so if you guys have anything please tell me.**

 **Thanks**

* * *

*Blake POV*

~the next morning~

I awoke to Ruby crouching next to me and shaking me awake. Judging from how little light there was she probably wanted me to do some scouting with Ren but when I mouthed the words to her she shook her head. Before any other ideas as to what she wanted me to do popped into my head she gave me her scroll and a map with an area circled in red with numbers next to it, coordinates.

Once these things were in my hands she pointed up with her fingers and now I understood what she wanted. She wanted me to climb this tree and call for a Bullhead from the top.

Nodding my head to her she stood up and walked over to where she had been sleeping. Now as I got up I realized that I had used Jaune's chest as a pillow last night. Looking at him though not a single regret came into my mind, Jaune had grown in a lot of ways since he left and I understand why he did leave. That being said he currently had his shirt off and he looked just like how one of the characters in _Ninja's of Love_ is described; too damn sexy.

' _DAMN IT BLAKE! Pull yourself together, you can think about this stuff when we're back at Beacon, not now.'_ I said internally berating myself as I picked up Gambol Shroud and walked out of our makeshift room.

I exited the room and stepped out onto a branch with my back facing Ren who I had seen waiting there as I made my way out.

"You ready?" he said simply before he started scaling the tree without even waiting for my reply. Typical.

It didn't take me long to catch up and pass him though, after all I was a cat and had a weapon practically made for scaling things. Once I did pass him though we turned it into a competition as to who could scale the tree the fastest. The ninja versus the ninja.

It would be another minute or so until we got to the top of the tree and we were both panting hard when we got there. Jumping up to branches, swinging and the overall quantity of the times done really wore down on us but we were still good to go.

Pulling out the scroll I tapped the number for the school Bullheads into the phone but when I called someone else picked up. Ozpin.

"Miss Rose, is everything okay. I got a report that the pilots were picking you up but that was almost 18 hours ago. What's going on?" he said in his normal monotone type of voice but you could hear the concern laced in his words.

"Professor, It's Blake but don't worry everyone is okay. Including Jaune," I added the last part as more of a side note but he caught it.

"So, my theory of him being _The White Knight_ turned out to be true eh."

"Yeah."

"Anything else to report Miss Belladonna?"

"Yes," I said pulling out the map. "We need a Bullhead to come and pick us up at these coordinates…." **[1]** I said to him giving him the coordinates on the map.

After I hung up the phone I looked at the map in my hands. It was the first time I actually looked it over. From the looks of it we were at least 10 miles from where Ruby wanted us to be picked up. Shouldn't be too hard to get there but I don't like this forest. Or the fact that we definitely have an unknown person coming after us thanks to Jaune.

Thinking about the reason he told us why she was after him made me wonder how well he actually got around in the time he's been gone. I know for a fact that just mentioning _The White Knight_ gets some of the Faunus I know hot and heavy, there's no doubt in my mind that he at least got around with some Faunus. Hell, I kind of wanted to jump on him as soon as I found out he was _The White Knight_ yesterday and this morning was no exception. God, his body was like a Greek Gods.

"Blake? Blake? BLAKE?!" Ren said shaking me and getting me out of the trance that I had slipped into.

"What's up?" I asked.

"First of all your face is almost as red as a tomato and secondly you're bleeding," he said pointing to my side.

After Adam had stabbed me two years ago the wound would periodically reopen and bleed but this wasn't the case. The blood was on the other side. Quickly giving myself a one over and removing the clothing showed that there was no cut or anything there for that matter. Aura wouldn't make it disappear that easily, it must be from someone else… Jaune?

It made since as he was the only one near me in the last several hours but I hadn't seen any blood when I got up, it could've been on his back though. Coming to the conclusion that it was better to be safe than sorry I left Ren up there without saying another word. He took it in stride though and was scaling down the tree next to me within seconds.

It would take us about a minute, maybe longer, for us to get back to the room where we had slept and as soon as we got there I went up to Jaune, who was now the only one asleep. This was a huge red flag to me, if you're out here and surviving you're an early bird no matter what.

The others watched me as I came in and went over to Jaune. Ruby looked like she was going to ask about the call but I turned my back to her as I reached Jaune. Lily looked concerned too but she seemed to know what was going on, or she at least had a better idea than me. However, before I would begin to ask questions I flipped Jaune over to his stomach and sure enough there was a slash on his back in the left lumbar region **[2]**. Thankfully though it looked as if it had stopped bleeding.

What concerned me though was that there was stiches at either side of the wound, why would someone with aura need stitches.

"Do any of you have a med kit and or lighter?" Lily asked the group. I'm assuming she had the stitches if all she was asking for was the med kit and a lighter.

"Here," Yang said tossing Lily the lighter that she always kept on hand and the med kit that was in her pack.

"Thanks," was all Lily said before pulling out some stitches and lighting them ablaze with the lighter, smart girl to cauterize them. Once she was done with that she looked at me and said. "Can you hold him down?" I only nodded my head in response.

She waited until I gave her the signal that I was ready and while I was getting ready Pyrrha had come from behind and held down his legs. As Lily was just about to start Ruby stopped her and shoved some clothes in his mouth. They would work as both a gag so he didn't scream and something to bite on.

When the clothes were all the way in his mouth Lily started putting in the stitches. Sure enough he did scream into the clothing stuck in his mouth but after the 3rd stitch into him he stopped and seemed at ease. I didn't know why that was until I saw a glyph under him. I looked behind me to see Weiss getting some odd looks from the others as she usually wasn't sympathetic to most but in my mind this was an exception.

"Hey, we can't have him making a ruckus. Even with the gag it was still loud enough to get some Grimm. Besides, it only stopped the pain, he passed out all on his own," she said taking a defensive stance against Pyrrha who was on her like a fox **[3]**. I would've joined too if my job of holding him down just in case was done.

It wouldn't be long though as Lily was just finishing up with the last stitch. Jaune groaned as Lily tied up the stitching at the end of the 5in long wound; what it lacked in depth it made up for in length. Still though my brain was working at miles a minute trying to figure out how in the world he got this type of wound with aura, it shouldn't have been possible. And thankfully I wasn't the only one thinking this.

"Hey Lily, do you know where or how Jaune got that injury? And why his aura hasn't healed it yet?" Ruby asked coming up to Lily and I but everyone in our small little room heard the question and instantly went silent wanting to hear the answer. She didn't answer right away and she looked at Jaune as if she was expecting him to answer but he did in the form of a thumbs up, she started after that.

"Well, have you ever heard of the White Grimm?" at the mention of the White Grimm the whole room went on high alert. The White Grimm was really only a myth that no one's ever confirmed and with any good myth comes superstition, namely that if you talk about the White Grimm very powerful Grimm are sure to come.

"You don't have to worry about saying its name, that superstition is fake," Lily said but was interrupted by Yang before she could continue.

"Wait. That one's fake, you mean that's there's superstitions that are correct?" she asked incredulously asking Lily but this time Jaune answered as he pushed himself up.

"Yeah. There are some that are real and some that aren't. For example, once it gets a taste of you it won't stop until it gets all of you," he said attempting to turn himself around but he couldn't until I helped him, he gave me a nod of thanks.

"Well, I'd really like to hear this story," Yang said with a bit of excitement. I was about to chastise her for being insensitive but Jaune took it in stride.

"Okay. Well, it was about 7 months ago and Lily and I were running through the woods after we had come out of the mountain tunnels when we literally just came upon it, extremely bad luck if you will. Of course you can guess that I was beyond scared when I saw so it picked up on us really quickly. Needless to say it took me out with one swipe completely draining my aura and giving me the gash you saw on my back. Thankfully though it kept going after me and completely ignored Lily," He said ruffling Lily's head with his hand and scratching her ears. No one's ever scratched my ears, I wonder if he'll do it for me?

"What happened next?" Ruby asked with baited breath, literally.

"Well, I hightailed it the Hell out of there but before I was out of earshot I yelled to Lily to meet me where we planned on going in five days. After that though I didn't stick around and got the hell out of there using everything in my path to slow the White Grimm down. I used downed trees, a pack of Beowolves, and I even collapsed a damn tree on the thing but it kept on coming. I was only able to escape when I ran into a heard of Colossus Grimm. Running through their feet was possibly the scariest thing I've ever done but it got the White Grimm off of my tail for a bit.

I honestly thought that when I lost it there that it was over but it sure as hell wasn't. I woke up the next morning 200 feet up in one of the trees with the damn thing climbing up the tree at me. At that point I had really no other choice so I just jumped off the tree past it and as soon as I hit the ground I took off running towards the mountain tunnels which were about 5 hours away running. But I didn't run the entire way. At one point I rode a damn Griffin trying to get away from the White Grimm only for it to just jump off a tree and swat the Griffin and myself out of the damn sky. _(Nora gave a little clap when he mentioned he rode a Griffin and mouthed to Ren 'I told you it was possible')_

When we crashed the Griffin died but I was reasonably okay at this point besides the fact that I had a gaping and bleeding gash on my back, a sprained ankle, and enough broken ribs to last a life time. The only upside though was that I was now next to the tunnels and I went through them running to the opposite side of the mountain as fast as possible but it wasn't fast enough, it caught up. What happened next was probably the scariest part of that whole ordeal though as when it was chasing me it was speaking. Not in throaty roars or anything like that, actual human speech," At this there was a collective gasp from the entire group. Nothing was known about the White Grimm and most people thought that it was fake but if what Jaune was saying was true this could be huge. But I knew that **he was telling the truth** as his heart rate didn't falter or change the entire time and neither did Lily's.

"What happened in the tunnels?" I couldn't help but ask as curiosity overtook me.

"In the tunnels there was this one spot that you had to crawl through to get passed and the White Grimm was just too big to get through and that's when it started to talk to me. As for the conversation it just told me that it would find me and kill me. My response was to stab Crocea Mors into its nose and take its literal ability to smell. And by that I mean I didn't just prevent it from being able to smell any more I actually took its ability to smell, I can smell like the White Grimm now," he said with a happy expression but at the same time he was scratching the back of his head, probably worrying about how we would react and from the way his heart was going he was telling the truth again.

Needless to say the rest of us were to awestruck to say anything, except for Ruby. She was all over that.

"How! How's that even possible?" she asked and Jaune only shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Crocea Mors, it has a lot more secrets to it than I thought," he said with a small smile on his face.

"What happened after that then?" Weiss asked growing impatient with how Ruby was acting.

"It got mad and tried to get past that area only to trap itself and activate my semblance which made the tunnel start to collapse, and yes I'll tell you what my semblance is but later. When the collapse started I ran as fast as I could out of the mountains tunnel and just barely made it out of the mountain. By the time I got out though the entire mountain was collapsing in on itself, apparently the tunnels ran a lot deeper than we originally thought."

"How did you survive after that though? With those injuries I'm suspecting that they didn't heal either because they were from the White Grimm," Weiss said with a bit of scrutiny but a lot more curiosity.

"I don't know to be honest. I walked for as far as my body would take me from the mountain but I collapsed after barely a half mile, I think. The next thing I knew I woke up in a cabin in the woods with a very attractive woman taking care of me and Lily sleeping in a chair only a couple feet from me."

"Who was the woman?" Asked Pyrrha, she took the words right out of my mouth but I don't think I would've had the courage to say them.

"That was Miss Winter's sister and you can all guess what happened over the course of the next couple of days," he said with his trademark goofy grin on his face.

"So what about the White Grimm?" Ren asked breaking the dark silence that loomed over Pyrrha and I.

"It's still out there somewhere. I made a note to always remember its scent and since I collapsed the mountain on it I've smelled it once and that was about 4 months ago nowhere near this place. So we should be fine. Anyways, can we get going I don't want to stay here longer than we have too, Miss Winter's only about a mile away," he said looking out the entrance to our little cave.

None of us really knew who Miss Winter was but if she was able to take down a Bullhead that was at least 2,000 feet away it was not someone we wanted to mess with. My only question was who Mr. White was; so I asked.

"Jaune who's Mr. White?" I asked as I finished packing and he seemed to be finishing up too.

"Oh, that's the White Grimm."

"Then why did you think it was him yesterday in the Bullhead and not whoever this woman is?"

"I couldn't smell him because the wind around the Bullhead was too strong. As for why I thought it was him was because the entire area was void of Grimm and there was no destruction. Miss Winter usually leaves a path of destruction and when the White Grimm arrives the other Grimm just generally run away in fear," he said as he put his cloak back on. "But now I know that it's her and the fact that there's no Grimm here means that she was planning this."

Now that was a scary thought. Someone who we knew nothing about setting us into a trap. Everything about this screamed for me to get the hell away from here and thankfully that's exactly what we were doing.

When everyone was ready we jumped/climbed down the tree, depending on who they were. Once we were all on the ground we took off as fast as we could to wherever the landing zone was with Ruby at the head leading us. After the first mile or so Jaune started not to look so good so just in case I got behind him and whenever he seemed to be dogging I gave him a light push on his back telling him to keep up.

We would run at a stead pace of about a 7 or 8 minute mile for the first 5 hours of our time. Needless to say when we finally stopped everyone was dead tired and thankfully Ruby gave us enough time to recover, about an hour. We had to stay awake the entire time which sucked a little but it wasn't all that bad as we got some snacks and I got to snuggle a little with Jaune. When it first started he looked completely flustered like he didn't know what to do, so cute, but he just accepted it after a couple of seconds. He was still the shy and cute guy from before he left, now that was a big plus.

After our hour reprieve though Ruby started us up again and the we didn't stop until we got to our destination, it would take us almost 6 hours to get there and when we there was no Bullhead waiting. We might have to wait a bit but Jaune looked like he was freaking out a bit.

"What's wrong Jaune?" Pyrrha asked going up to him and giving him a lustful look and exposing a good amount of her cleavage to him. When he looked up at her he instantly looked away from her with a flushed red face and when he did she looked at me and winked. Two can play at that game sister.

"She's here," was all he said as I was walking up to him only to blown back with everyone else by a blast of cold wind.

"Hello Jaune, how have you been?" a sing song voice asked with frightening malice. The woman in question had snow white hair and a perfect fitting ice blue dress that swirled around her legs and body accentuating her curves. Her eyes were a piercing cold blue not much unlike Weiss' but without the kindness behind them. She also had a very scary smile on at the current moment.

Jaune chose not to answer the question posed by the woman as he was too clutching his back where the wound we had just patched up was. When Ruby and the rest noticed why he wasn't saying anything she motioned for us to get in a formation around him while Lily, who was already next to him, attended to his wound. Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss and Nora up front with Ren and I to the sides providing quick attacks and support while Ruby stayed in the back with her sniper rifle covering us whenever she could.

The woman's response was to get into a fighting stance and the ground around her literally began to freeze.

"Pink Lemonade!" Ruby shouted and in an instant Yang and Nora were on the woman attacking from all angle while the rest of us fired volley after volley at the woman who was having a lot of trouble dealing with just Yang and Nora. That being said they were definitely the most powerful combo, I've never seen a Grimm last more than a minute when it came to those two.

This woman though was able to keep up with both of them and block almost all of their attacks. And if it wasn't for us shooting at her she would've only been hit twice by the two before they were called back by Ruby who shouted.

"Pink Lotus!"

Ren and Nora obviously and their teamwork was well, beyond perfect. They had been working together like this since they 10 and every time she landed a hit he came up and slashed her open areas. Not to mention we were covering them with gunfire. It actually looked like we were pushing her back. That is until she grabbed Nora's hammer and swung it around with Nora attached hitting Ren and sending both of them flying into a tree. They looked fine and got up but their chance fight was out.

"Monochrome!" Ruby shouted as Ren and Nora hit the tree.

The first thing Weiss did was make a glyph under me giving me a lot more power than I had normally. As I was given the Glyph Weiss used the woman's strength against her and froze her legs with her dust. When that was done we both exploded forward at the woman along with Pyrrha and Yang who Ruby had called for with her saying 'Greek Fire'.

Needless to say we absolutely unloaded on her. She couldn't do anything and we didn't stop attacking. Even Nora and Ren got back into the fray attacking the woman.

The world around me became nothing but burning clouds of dust and searing pain from the overuse of my muscles but it wouldn't stop me and I knew it wouldn't stop anyone else. It was probably helping a few of them, Yang in particular as she just continued to power up from her own pain. Nora was having the time of her life continuously slamming her hammer into all sides of the woman. In fact almost our entire attack pattern revolved around Pyrrha, Nora and Yang attacking continuously as the powerhouses they were and the rest of us attacking when we saw an opening. This was something we've done before and it's never not worked.

The only one who wasn't attacking right now was Ruby who was hammering the woman with her sniper rifle. She only didn't attack because her scythe was too big and would disrupt our attacks.

"All together now!" Ruby yelled as we all attacked her at once.

Unfortunately we were all blown back by said woman who went a pulse of freezing wind at us. Most of us hit trees when we were sent back knocking the wind out of us and for the two that didn't, Pyrrha and Yang, the woman held them by their necks.

At first I thought she was going to kill them but instead she threw them at us, Pyrrha hitting Ren and Yang hitting Weiss.

That's when Ruby decided to finally fight the woman. In her last two years she's gotten a lot stronger and faster thanks to training and experience and by now after observing for so long she knew the woman's weak points, something she took out of Jaune's book.

They only looked at each other for the longest time until Ruby made the first move moving at speeds even I couldn't follow using both her semblance and the overpowered sniper rifle as propellant. She slashed the woman going from left to right, than from right to left, up to down, down to up, shot, kicked her, and did so many things so fast it literally wasn't visible. She could only ever do this when fought alone because of her weapon but god damn was she good.

That is until she made one little mistake. Due to her speed I couldn't see what it was but the woman just straight up kicked her in the face as she was speeding by and kicked her side. She then pulled out a long knife and moved like she was going to stab her only to be interrupted by Yang who came flying in. It looked like the same way Yang had attacked Adam two years ago and it had almost had the same ending.

The woman dodged Yang's punch and punched Yang in the side sending ripples through Yang's body. When she pulled the punch back she kicked Yang's legs flipping her so her head and feet were inverted and punched her back sending her face first into a tree.

I tried to move but I suddenly felt really weak as if the life was being taken out of me. I looked around at the others and it seemed like they were in the same boat. Except for Jaune who was glowing red, black, purple, gold, pink, green, blue and white as he held Crocea Mors not two feet from me.

The woman did not notice this though as her attention was fully on Ruby. She began to raise her knife but as she thrust down it was stopped by a flash of white that blinded everyone looking at it.

When the light disappeared Jaune stood above Ruby with his shield raised and still glowing all those colors. The woman on the other hand was still standing in the same spot but she no longer held the knife and the arm that had held it looked like a damn snake it was broken in so many places.

The two glared at each other for what felt like an eternity to the rest of us. Then Jaune attacked the woman with his sword but when he hit her he hit her with the flat side of the blade, it seemed like he didn't want to kill her at least.

However, when Crocea Mors came into contact with her she absolutely exploded backwards like she had been shot out of canon and the destruction that was left in the wake of the strike looked similar to that of the aftermath of an artillery bombing. The forest was completely destroyed for a good 200 feet in the direction the woman had went.

Right after he had sent the woman flying and destroyed the forest Jaune looked over at us and said, "Thanks," before collapsing onto the ground unconscious, with the wound in his send blood down in his side.

A minute passed with us just sitting there looking at him we all rushed to him. Lily was the first there among us and immediately began working on the wound to stop the bleeding. Ruby who was right next to him gave Lily her precious cape and Lily took it gratefully applying pressure to the wound right away to stop the bleeding.

For the next five minutes or so not a single word was uttered between us as Lily worked on the wound and when she felt that it the bleeding had stopped she called for Yang to give her the kit and she silently did coming over from the tree she had hit with a limp.

The next several minutes were also filled with silence as Lily put gaws on the wound and medical wrap around it after she had cleaned it the best she could with the water we had.

Once she was done though she just sat next to him and looked off into the distance aimlessly.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Pyrrha asked with a shaking voice.

"No. Not now at least. I'm all out of stitches," Lily said giving her a sad look.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked with an increasingly shakier voice. She really did love him, I had to hand it to her.

"Pyrrha, calm down," Ruby said putting her hand on the taller Spartans shoulder. "The Bullhead should be here soon and I'm sure that they'll have medical supplies."

With that reassuring from Ruby Pyrrha calmed down a bit but chose to sit next to him on the ground. I sat where I was up against the tree just too tired from whatever that was before to do anything. Besides, it was only about another 5 minutes before the Bullhead arrived.

When it did it touched down in the middle of the clearing and Team SSSN came out. I wondered why they had been sent along with the Bullhead but at the moment I was glad that they were, not many of us were in any condition to do anything. Especially, after whatever had drained us.

They set to picking all of us up and putting us into the Bullhead as soon as they were on the ground. They put Jaune onto a stretcher and brought him into the Bullhead first. Lily, Pyrrha, Yang, Ruby and myself were all able to walk in although I collapsed in the entrance, Sage helped me the rest of the way in until I was buckled up. Weiss, Ren, and Nora all had to be carried in.

Once everyone was in we took off and I didn't even make it five minutes before I was asleep.

* * *

 **And there it is everyone.**

 **As for the Poll the rankings go like this: _Blake Knight and Harem (tie), and Arkos_. The rest have been eliminated. **

**Now as for the slight change I talked about it is for the Harem route. I personally don't like this story being a true harem where he gets everyone as I don't think I can do a story like that with legitimate feelings.**

 _ **However, I am all for the Harem as long as you give me who you want it to be with. **_**Ex: Blake and Pyrrha, Yang and Pyrrha, Blake and Yang, ect. I'd even be willing to make it a love square instead of a love triangle but give me some reasonable ships that you guys want to see.**

 **[1]: I don't know anything about coordinates for Remnant so just imagine them.**

 **[2]: The left Lumbar region on someones back would be right above your left butt cheek near your lower back.**

 **[3]: Reference to one of my all time favorite fanfics: _Pyrrha the Fox_. It's done by _Sleepineyes_ and if you haven't read his stuff you need to. It's amazing. **

**Don't forget to favorite, follow and review.**


	4. Chocolate Cosmos

**I'm back and have decided to appease what everyone was asking for. HAREM.**

 **You will get it but it won't be right away and it still won't be everyone. You'll have to figure it out for yourself who they are. 1st one should be pretty obvious.**

* * *

*Yang POV*

~Two years ago~

All of us were in our room at the moment no one saying a word and the only one making even any type of noise was Pyrrha as she was crying over the loss of her partner and potential boyfriend. Although, I had to admit vomit boy had always been easy on the eyes and at one point I considered taking him; that was until I found out about Pyrrha's feelings. It wasn't my place to take the happiness away from a girl who hid behind a mask all the time.

Now to most she always looked happy and bright but if you knew what you were looking for you would see that all anyone knew of her was the mask she showed people. Not who she actually was.

Still though to say that I am not absolutely furious right now as to how he just left without telling anyone would be a complete and utter lie. To boot ice queen decided that once we found the poor bastard we were going to make him read what he had left us. We couldn't even look at them and right now I was not in the mood to be told what to do but it wasn't like I could grab the envelope right now as Weiss had them on her lap and was watching them like a hawk. Time to distract her.

"Anyone want food?" I asked simply to the group. Now as to why I only did this was simple. Nora loves to eat and as soon as she decides to go Ren will have to go to look out for her, Pyrrha will follow Ren so that he isn't alone with dealing with her, Weiss and Ruby will follow Pyrrha to make sure she's okay, and Blake will just tag along as to not be left behind. It worked perfectly.

Nora was out the door in a heartbeat. Ren was gone a moment later hot on heels as was Pyrrha. Weiss and Ruby predictably followed and Blake closed her book and began to follow them before she stopped at the door.

"If you're going to look at whatever he left please make sure no one finds out," and with that she walked but more like limped following the others. The wound Adam had given her was still present and afflicting her.

As she left I got up from where I was sitting and grabbed the envelope that Ozpin had given us and slowly opened it being careful not to tear it in anyway. What was inside were 6 smaller envelopes all addressed to someone within our little group and finding mine was rather easy as it had little flame stickers on the side, cute.

What was in there was surprising to say the least. There were pictures of us, Jaune and I, whenever we had been together or had hung out there were the pictures right in front of me. A single tear dropped out of my eye, for him to do this must've meant that he really and truly cared. Idiot.

The next thing in my envelope was a piece of paper. The paper was one you would find in any old notebook with regular lines on them and he had even written what looked like a farewell on it. However, it was far from it. I'm not going to ever tell anyone what was on that piece of paper but it was more of a confession than a good bye and to say that she hadn't shed a tear or smiled would be a complete lie. He was an impressively good writer when he wanted to be.

~1 year later~

This was what the 5th or maybe 6th mission in a row now where I'd gone solo. The reason for this being that there was a virus going around Beacon and no one knew where it had come from. Thankfully it wasn't lethal and everyone was starting to get better but in the past month it had incapacitated almost the entirety of Beacon.

It affected everyone in different ways from just nausea and vomiting (the basics) to the point where some were so affected they fell into comas. The only people who seemed to be immune were myself, the school doctor (happy coincidence), and Ozpin.

To say the least though the entire school was on lockdown, no one in and no one out. The only reason I was even out in the field right now was exactly because I was immune and my mission was to look for a flower that the experts from Atlas said was the last ingredient for the cure but due to the fact that it was extremely rare and only found deep into the Badlands not many were willing to go get it. Even veteran huntsmen turned down the offer and the only one who didn't was uncle Qrow who was in a completely different sector of the woods than me. Essentially I was alone, but at least the Bullhead that brought me on the 8 hour ride was still somewhere overhead. Apparently there was an air refueling station right above the mountain that was not a mile in front of me.

The experts that sent me on this mission said that the flower that they were looking for would be found at the base of the mountain but to be careful as when the flower is plucked from the ground it releases a very potent scent into the air. When I asked what the scent would do they simply said that all I needed to know was that it would attract Grimm. Should be easy enough though, from the scouting reports in this area a lot of the Grimm had been disappearing or just plain leaving.

No one really knew why the Grimm were doing this but Blake said that it was _'The White Knight'_ as the Faunus population had named him. I wasn't opposed to the idea of some guy wiping out the Grimm but this White Knight bull crap seemed like too much to be true. The reports were not only ridiculous but in every town where they had showed up the White Fang was reported to have been there within days of their arrival and had just left or that the White Fang was there when _'The White Knight'_ was there.

This lead a lot of people to believe that the man was part of the White Fang and as unfortunate as it was it was believable as the man had only so far helped out Faunus. Now, nothing against _The White Knight_ but if I'm going to believe that he's not a figment of peoples imagination or White Fang propaganda I'm going to have to see this guy in action.

As to why he only helped Faunus out though it was rather obvious as most of the settlements outside of the walls were Faunus ones. But there were still human settlements and most of the ones that this guy passed through on his 'predicted routs', as Blake put it, usually ended up becoming ghost towns within the next week. Blake fought adamantly about this saying it was the White Fang who were doing it and I had to believe her as she was my partner and we trusted each other with our lives but if I was going to believe this I was going to have to see _The White Knight_ with my own eyes.

~1 hour later~

Walking through that damn forest is a lot harder than it looks. There's nothing to help you keep your way and the only thing that was helping was the mountain in front of me but I had to keep my eyes off of it for the most part.

The reason being as that the closer I got to the Mountain the more Grimm appeared. What was interesting about the Grimm I came across though was that they were all heading in the exact same direction as if they were being called to a certain place.

I stayed as close as I could to the Grimm without them noticing me and as I followed them their destination got more and more clear. They were heading to the exact same spot that I was, towards the mountain.

It got me wondering as to why they were but it quickly dawned on me that someone must've found and plucked one of the flowers I was sent to get. There was nothing I could do about it at this point so I really just waited it out and kept on following the steady stream of Grimm to where they were headed. Last year I would've charged headlong into the Grimm intending to take all of them out but with the loss of my arm and everything after I've learned to keep a cooler head. Well, more accurately to be a bit more cautious when attacking, I still had my hot head.

It took almost another 3 hours until they finally reached their destination and what I saw was incredible. One man with an o so familiar sword and shield standing surrounded by mountains of dissolving Grimm of all types from Beowolves and Hellcats to Deathstalkers and Ursi. Just shredding them apart as if they were nothing to him.

He was glowing white and his sword was even brighter than he was as he continued to take down all of the Grimm that came at him. Now as I knew that the tides of Grimm were coming to an end I decided to throw my two cents into the fight.

Suffice to say the Grimm weren't even paying attention to me for the most part as I began to rip them up from behind making my job pretty easy as I made my way to him. We locked eyes when there was a mere 30 Grimm separating us but neither of us stopped fighting for fear of dying in that moment. Suffice to say that when the Grimm were all gone we stood there looking at each other with cold yet warm eyes.

I was the first one to move slowly walking up to him and slapping him across the face. He didn't flinch but the force of my slap was hard enough to throw his face to the side and leave a sizable red mark across his face.

"I suppose I deserve that?" he asked. I answered him by backhanding him.

"You're damn right you do Jaune. Ruby cried for a month. Pyrrha still cries at night and still breaks down at the mention of your name. Weiss had to spend months with Ruby just to get her back to normal and don't even mention Blake. That was a journey that'll take months to explain. And thank god Nora and Ren are finally together as Nora probably would've killed herself looking for you by now. Do you realize what you've done to us Jaune!" I screamed in his face tears welling up in my eyes as I burned with my semblance truly angry for the first time in a while.

"Yes." Was his only response.

"Then why did you do it? You didn't have to leave us?" I asked again with the tears still present and I grabbed his chest and buried my head into it crying.

"Because I couldn't protect anyone when it came down to it. I needed to get stronger. Strong enough to protect everyone I love," he said in a whisper into my ear as I continued to sob into his chest.

"You're a real idiot you know that right?" I said in between sobs.

"You don't have to tell me twice sunfire," **[1]** he said while stroking my hair. Normally I wouldn't let anyone ever even get near my hair but when he did it I always calmed down. It was one of the main reasons I somehow stayed out of depression in the little time where he had been with us after the Battle of Beacon.

Every day he would stroke my hair in the back of the library for that one month he was with us. It took me one fucking month to fall in love with this damn, spineless idiot who couldn't tell me how he felt face to face. Just one month from talking and cuddling in the back of a library. Pretty damn stupid if you ask me but that was the way this system worked. To make everything and anything just weird and when it came to love all bets were off.

"So how is everyone else now?" he asked breaking the silence that had followed as I just finished crying.

"What I said about Pyrrha is true but other than that everyone seems to be doing a lot better now. But I am still really pissed at you?"

"Why?" he asked with actual curiosity in his voice. Just how oblivious was Jaune.

"For that damn envelope. And what you said inside of it you spineless bastard," I said lifting my head from his chest to look at him only to see a look of horror and betrayal on his face.

"H-H-How do you know about that? I thought Weiss had taken care of that," the words were out of his mouth before he could even think about stopping them.

"What ICE BITCH knew!" I shouted at him my aura flaring again.

"No, No, no, no she didn't. She had no idea what I was going to do but I made a bet with Ozpin saying that she would take the envelopes and declare that I would have to read them to you guys once I came back."

"Wow, that's dead on what she said," I say regaining control over myself but a little anger still flowed.

"Then how do you know about it?" he asked. I answered without saying a word, locking my foot behind his and pushing him down. When he fell I was on him in an instant straddling his chest and before he could even utter a word his mouth was mine.

"Does it really matter?" I asked after pulling away after a couple of seconds. "Because I know now don't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you do," he said flipping me to get himself on top and on reflex my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands around his neck.

"So what now Lady killer?" I asked him playfully Eskimo kissing him. **[2]**

"As much as I would love to stay and finish this," he said lowering his head to my neck and lightly bit my neck sending tingles through me. "I have to go. But don't worry Sunfire, I'll come back and get you. Just you wait," he said and the world around me was already blurring. The bastard drugged me. I only had enough time to pull him into one more loving long kiss before the darkness over took me.

The next thing I knew I awoke in a cave with the entrance almost completely covered with rocks. At least he put them up so any stray Grimm wouldn't come to me. Looking around there was nothing in here with me except for the exact flower I was looking for with a note attached to it.

Walking over to the flower and note I picked them up, put the flower in the pouch I now carried on my side and opened the note. It read.

 _Hey Sunfire,_

 _Sorry for doing that to you but as you've already figured out I can't come back. Not yet at least._

 _Too much to do and too little time._

 _Love you,  
But you already know that. _

_PS. When I come back with you or whoever I promise I'm going to bring you a Chocolate Cosmos_ **[3]**

My eyes welled up with tears at his letter. He really was too thoughtful and nice for his own good but why did he keep fucking leaving. Damn it Jaune.

~1 year later~

When we had gotten onto the Bullhead Jaune hadn't looked so good and had labored breathing but everyone who was still walking, including SSSN, deciding to give him a lot of our aura he seemed to be better. The wound had even healed a bit, although it was miniscule it was an improvement from the open wound.

At this point we had been flying for almost 3 hours now and only I was awake but only by a hairs breathe. My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier but as soon as they were about to close a blast of cold air took over me and my eyes shot open fully awake.

What I saw really pissed me off. Jaune was standing with Crocea Mors attached at his side and the katana across his back right at the edge of the Bullhead with most of his body leaning out the side of the open Bullhead.

Most everyone was up at this point and all were just dumbstruck looking at him. He just turned around, looked at me and winked before he jumped out the side of Bullhead. I think I knew what he was going to do.

"Jaune!" Everyone all yelled in unison.

"What the Hell is he thinking?" Blake asked running to the side of the Bullhead and poking her head out the open hatch.

"I think I might know?" Lily said speaking up getting most everyone's attention. All except Sage's who went up to the cockpit, I assumed to tell the pilots what was going on.

"What's up, pop spice?" I asked trying my absolute hardest not to burn up in flames and go after the dumb bastard for doing what I thought he was doing.

"He told me that when we were going to go back to Beacon he was going to find a flower first. Said he needed to give it to some girl saying that it was a promise and that an 'Arc never goes back on a promise,'" God why did the young have to be so brutally honest in every situation.

I could now feel both Blake's and Weiss' eyes on me. I had pictures of a chocolate cosmos everywhere that was mine and I started putting them up after I saw him last year. It was a reminder that he was going to come back to me and it was the only thing keeping me going most days and the only thing that helped me fall asleep without crying as I knew that he would come back through the flower.

"Lily, would you mind telling us what type of flower he said it was?" Weiss asked in a sickly sweet voice. She was going in for the kill.

"He said it was called a Chocolate Cosmos. Sounds like a desert if you ask me," FUCK. MY TEAM WILL KNOW! FUCK!

Okay, okay, everything will be okay Yang. You can play it off, that is if Jaune reads the situation and gifts it to everyone as a promise or says it was in the envelope that he gave me. But then once everyone opens their envelopes and there's not a mention of a Chocolate Cosmos I'll die by the hands of my team in my own room. OH, who the Hell am I kidding! He'll just straight up present the flower to me and completely misread the situation like the bumbling oblivious cute dork he is. The now incredibly sexy, chiseled, smart and determined man that he is now. Damn IT! Get those dirty thoughts out of your head right god damn now Yang Xiao Long.

"Yang. You okay?" Ruby asked innocently as Blake and Weiss were staring daggers at me and there was no doubt in my mind that my cheeks had a rather pink hue to them.

I didn't bother to answer them as I put on my aviators, ran past them and jumped out the Bullhead headfirst. On the way down I saw a patch of trees that looked destroyed on my left so I changed my course with help from Ember Cecilia to land there as well.

Once I did so it wasn't that hard to find Jaune's path. Not because he was leaving a trail of dead Grimm behind, which he wasn't by the way, but because it had apparently just rained in the area and there was mud everywhere. There was no possible way he could avoid the mud so following his footsteps wasn't all that hard. Now all I needed to do was to get to Jaune before everyone else.

"Hey Yang?" Jaune said in front of me as I continued to follow his tracks and as I looked up my face went straight into his chest.

"What's up Jaune," I said with obvious embarrassment as he wrapped his arms around me and smiled his adorkable smile he always had.

"Nothing much Sunfire. I'm assuming though that you want to see the Chocolate Cosmos before everyone else gets here," he said with a ghost of a smile on his face and the only way he could know my answer was through my inability to answer as I just nodded my head.

"Well then come on," he said grabbing my arm and pulling it along. "There's a patch of them about a minute's walk from here."

We walked together in silence for the next couple of minutes as he took me to the patch of flowers that he promised me. The only noises were the squishing of the mud under our feet and the occasional breaking of a twig.

When we finally came upon the flower bed the sight was beautiful. Not only was there was several rays of light coming right at them but the scent. Oh, god the scent was heavenly. It smelled like a literal chocolate sundae, it was so incredibly perfect. Not to mention the flower to boot. It was everything that I could've imagined. The deep, deep maroon flower had such a beautiful chocolatey brown center that was divided slightly by dark green leaves. Oh, god was it beautiful.

As I stood stunned looking at the beautiful flowers Jaune let go of my hand and plucked a single flower and brought it back to me. When it was in my hands the scent was even more powerful than it had been before. Not to mention that it was a beautiful flower that was being presented by a handsome man. I muttered a barely audible thank you before I took the flower and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him tight with his lips on mine.

It was a hot and searing kiss filled with a lot of passion but at the same time was serene and incredibly calm in every sense of the word. I felt totally calm and in control of myself in his arms and I got to say that it was one of the best things I've ever experienced.

When I opened my eyes and pulled away from the kiss I was greeted with Ren and Nora looking at us. Ren looked shocked and a bit pissed but Nora looked ecstatic. Before anything could happen next Nora looked at Ren and held out her hands. Ren answered by giving her 50 lien. Glad I could help someone out today.

"C'mon Yang. Let's go back," he said but before we could even get two steps Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake confronted us. All three of them looking at me and simply saying.

"You have some explaining to do Yang Xiao Long."

To be honest I never thought that anyone else besides Ruby or my parents would call me by my whole name and I sure as Hell never thought that it would frightened me on the same level as before. Today had gone from an okay one, to a pretty horrendous one, back to a good one and now it was finally ending with a terrible situation. All coming right back at me with him kissing me and I couldn't give less of a shit as long as he was with me.

* * *

 **How'd you guys like this. I know no fighting or Jaune stepping up but there were a lot of things in here that I needed to place and get ready so I'm sorry for that.**

 **Please leave a Review. I always like to see what you guys think no matter what you say.**

 **[1]: Chocolate Cosmos is a very, very pretty flower. Look it up**

 **[2]: Referance from from a good Flaming Moon Fic. _It all started with Sunfire_ by _Mr. Nobody or YARN._**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Update people

**Hey everyone. I know you've all been waiting on this for a while and I'm sorry that I haven't given you what you wanted. I know it's almost been a year but it was one hell of one.**

 **I'm not going to get any politics in here because those aren't what my stories are about but expect chapters to come to you all soon.**

 **I will do my absolute best for you all.**

 **That being said there will only be a select number of chapter I will release before I officially call this one completed but I plan on making it one Hell of a trip for you guys.**

 **If you have any thoughts about anything please REVIEW or just want to do theory talk I'm always available and always bored.**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY FUCKERS**


End file.
